1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to lawn and garden care, and more particularly to apparatus that facilitates removal of tree and bush trimmings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice for persons to periodically trim the trees and bushes in their yards. In addition to enhancing the appearance of the trees and bushes, proper trimming promotes their healthy growth.
Unfortunately, a second task is always required when a tree or bush is trimmed. That task is to remove the trimmed branches, twigs, and leaves from the ground. The usual practice is to manually rake the trimmings into a pile and to place the pile into a receptacle such as a basket or wheelbarrow. The receptacle is then transported to a disposal location, where it is emptied. Finally, the empty receptacle is returned to its storage place.
Raking the trimmings into a pile and placing the pile in a receptacle is a tedious project that can take as much time and effort as the trimming operation. That is especially true if the ground surrounding the tree or bush is covered with a decorative material such as wood or stone chips. In that situation, the clean-up process becomes much more difficult, because the trimmings cannot be raked without also raking the decorative material. Either the trimmings must be picked up by hand as individual pieces, or the decorative material must be hand separated after being raked together with the trimmings into a pile.
Thus, a need exists for an improved way to clean up tree and bush trimmings.